Seven of Seven Video Game
Seven of Seven (七人のナナ Shichinin no Nana) is a party video game based on an anime TV series created by Yasuhiro Imagawa (Giant Robo, G Gundam) Gameplay The Seven of Seven Video Game plays like Mario Party & Shrek Super Party. The goal of the game is to be the first to reach Yuichi Kamichika before the other players does. Along the way, the players get to play minigames, answer questions and uncover random events. There are 7 different Nanas appearing as playable characters although the 8th one make an appearance as an unlockable character. Characters Playable Characters * Nana Suzuki (鈴木 ナナ Suzuki Nana) - The Original Nana. Her game piece color is blue. * Nanappe (ナナっぺ) - The "Hot-Tempered Nana". Her game piece color is red. * Nanakko (ナナっこ) - The "Easygoing Nana". Her game piece color is orange. * Nanacchi (ナナっち) - The "Smiling Nana". Her game piece color is yellow. * Nanarin (ナナりん) - The "Crybaby Nana". Her game piece color is chartreuse. * Nanasama (ナナさま) - The "Brainy Nana". Her game piece color is green. * Nanapon (ナナぽん) - The "Ghostly Nana". Her game piece color is purple. * Jamanana (ジャマナナ) - The dark side of Nana or the "Eighth Nana". Unlocked when the player beats the game as 7 different characters. Her game piece color is black. NPC's * Yuichi Kamichika (神近 優一 Kamichika Yuichi) - Nana's crush. First player to reach him is the winner. * Hitomi Onodera (小野寺 瞳 Onodera Hitomi) - Nana's closest and oldest friend. Does an explanation on the game as well as the minigames. * Mr. Handa (半田 実 Handa Minoru) - The vice-principal of Nana's school. He challenge a player to answer a set of Math, English or Japanese questions. * Mr. Maruoka (丸岡 雄之 Maruoka Takeyuki) - Nana's guidance counselor. He challenge a player to answer one question. * Megumi Hayashiba (林葉 めぐみ Hayashiba Megumi), Erino Kogarashi (木枯 えりの Kogarashi Erino), and Motoko Morinuma (森沼 もとこ Morinuma Motoko) - Three girls in Nana's grade who appeared in certain events. * Rokuzo Suzuki (鈴木 六造 Suzuki Rokuzo) - Nana's grandfather, who lives with Nana. Serves as the host of the game. He also takes the role of Rokuzone in the Nana Rangers minigames. * Tsukie Kayano (萱野 月枝 Kayano Tsukie) - A childhood friend of Yuichi and a seeming rival to Nana for his affections. Makes a cameo in the game board and in a few minigames. * Mayor - Owner of the 7 of Seven convenience store. Makes a cameo in the game board and in many minigames. * Mitsuko Suzuki (鈴木 みつ子 Suzuki Mitsuko) - Nana's mother who lives in San Francisco for business reasons. Makes a cameo in the game board. * Goro Suzuki (鈴木 五郎 Suzuki Goro) - Nana's father. He also makes a cameo in the game board. * Melody Honey (メロディー・ハニー) (Miss Honey) - A girl from San Francisco who appeared in many minigames, mostly the Nana Rangers minigames. * Mary - A little girl whom Honey babysits regularly. Makes a cameo in the game board and in a few minigames. * Billy - A fish mascot. He can help out a player who landed on the Green Space. * DJ 623 (Mutsumi Hojo) - The host of the Examinee #623 radio show. He hosts the Math, English and Japanese Quizzes. The player who answered the most questions correctly wins. He also appear in one minigame, Dancing Fever. Spaces * White Space - Nothing happens. * Blue Space - Adds a +1, +2 or +3 to the player's next roll. There's also a rare chance of a x2 bonus. * Red Space - Adds a -1, -2 or -3 to the player's next roll. There's also a rare chance of a divide by half penalty. * Green Space - Uncovers a random event. Something good or bad will happen. * Yellow Space - Starts a minigame. The player in 1st place moves 3 spaces forward and the player in 4th place moves 3 spaces backwards. * Orange Space - The player who lands on this space gets to answer a Math, English or Japanese question. Get it right and you'll get a bonus but if you get it wrong, you'll get a penalty. Sometimes, the player has to answer a set of questions. Answer all of them correctly to advance but get one wrong and you'll go back. * Pink Space - Begins a Quiz. The player in 1st place moves 3 spaces forward and the player in 4th place moves 3 spaces backwards. * Purple Space - Starts a Nana Rangers minigame. Win and you'll go forth but if you lose, you'll go back. Minigames See List of Minigames in Seven of Seven Video GameCategory:Anime Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Party Games Category:Video games developed in Japan